My Lovely Series 2- MY LOVELY FATHER
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Appa, aku merindukan sosokmu. Karena tak ada dirimu akhirnya haelmoni dan haraboji membenciku. Princess, akankah kau berubah? - Shim Changmin with Yunjae couple and Kyuhyun!


Title : My Lovely Series 2- MY LOVELY FATHER

Cast : Jung Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Romance, Family, Supranatural.

Warning : Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll

Summary : Appa, aku merindukan sosokmu. Karena tak ada dirimu akhirnya haelmoni dan haraboji membenciku. Princess, akankah kau berubah?

"Anyyeong... Eomma, appa." teriak eomma saat aku dan eomma berjalan ke teras rumah haraboji dan haelmoni.

"Kalian sudah dating rupanya." jawab haelmoni datar tanpa menatap kearahku.

"Changmin, ayo cepat kau kekamar appa. Eomma akan kekamar eomma dulu ya. Kau bereskan semua barang-barangmu dikamar appa." Kata eomma kearahku dan segera menuju ke lantai atas.

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus tidur dikamar appa setiap kesini? Kenapa tidak dikamar eomma, dan eomma yang tidur dikamar appa?" tanyaku saat sedang menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

eomma tersenyum sangat manis. "Kau mau tau?" tanya eomma.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Itu agar kau tau, appamu selalu ada didekatmu." Kata eomma lalu membuka pintu kamar appa.

"Sampai ketemu saat makan malam." Kata eomma lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar appa. "Hmmm…. Sangat hangat suasananya. Apa appa dulu orang yang hangat? Sehingga kamarnya sampai sehangat ini juga." Pikirku.

Aku membereskan kamar appa yang agak berdebu karena tidak ada yang menempatinya. Aku tertidur saat selesai membereskan barang-barangku.

.

.

"Changmin, ayo kebawah. Kita makan bersama dengan keluarga Cho." Teriak eomma dari bawah.

Aku yang sedang asik menonton langsung turun kebawah. Aku tak sabar melihat Princess Kyu yang dulu sering bermain bersamaku.

"Annyeong." Sapa seseorang yang aku tak kenal dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eomma, ini siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini Kyu, masa tidak ingat?" tanya eomma. "Haa?" aku kaget dan memecahkan guci disampingku

'Ia Kyuhyun? Princess Kyu yang dulu aku sukai?'.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu Changmin?" tanya haraboji. "Ini benar Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak ingat denganku?" tanyanya.

"Wajar kalau dia lupa, Kyu. Tubuhmu sudah meninggi dibanding dahulu. Wajahmu juga banyak berubah. Dan rambutmu makin panjang." Kata ajjushi, alias appa Kyu.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo… aku bantu." Tawar Kyu yang menjulurkan tangannya. Aku membalasnya dengan sangat gugup.

'Manis' pikirku saat itu.

Kami makan bersama dalam keheningan. Aku ingin merasakan keluarga yang hangat. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Aku meninggalkan acara itu dan lebih memilih pergi kesungai di belakang rumah yang cukup jauh.

Aku duduk dipinggir sungai. Sampai aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di tengah sungai itu.

Benda itu tersangkut diantara batu-batu yang menghubungkan sebrang sungai.

Aku berjalan menuju tengah sungai itu. Aku menapaki satu persatu batu tersebut.

"Wow, sebuah kalung yang sangat indah…" kagumku.

Aku berniat kembali kesebrang, namun…

Byur…

Aku terjatuh kesungai dan… aku tak merasa sakit. Begitu aku membuka mataku.

"OMO!, Mian.." Kataku kepada namja yang ada dibawahku. Dia menyelamatkan aku dan tengkurap disungai yang agak dangkal itu. Aku membangunkannya.

"Gwechanayo?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Kataku.

"Haha…. Juno imnida. Salam kenal." Kata namja yang sangat tampan itu.

"Jung Changmin imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Changmin." Kataku agak malu.

"Kau kenapa disini malam hari begini?" tanyanya.

"Aku bosan dirumah haelmoni dan haraboji. Selalu saja tak pernah seperti keluarga. Apa mereka tak pernah menganggapu? Makanya kau kesini dan aku menemukan kalung ini" kataku.

"Hmm... Kau ini cukup lucu. Kau sudah menceritakan dirimu pada orang baru sepertiku?" tanya Juno tersenyum miring.

Aku merasa sedikit malu juga.

"Mmm… coba kau buka kalung itu. Aku penasaran juga akan isinya." Kata Juno.

Aku membuka kalung itu. "Waow… ada tulisannya juga loh…" kataku.

"Coba baca." Katanya.

"Mmm… Yunho & Jaejoong?" bingungku.

"Yunho & Jaejoong?" tanyanya balik.

"Jaejoong bukannya nama eommaku?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya, nama eommamu Jaejoong?" tanya Juno.

"Iya. Namaya Kim Jaejoong. Ah… jangan-jangan, Yunho itu nama appaku yang sudah meninggal." Kataku kaget lalu pergi berlari.

Saat aku berlari, aku berhenti lalu membalikan badanku.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku Juno! Besok kau ada waktu? Kalau ada, kita ketemu lagi disini ya…" teriakku lalu berlari lagi.

.

.

"Eomma.." panggilku. Tapi, sepertinya haelmoni dan haraboji sedang berbicara serius dengan eomma. Aku menguping dari balik pintu.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau menikah lagi." Kata haelmoni.

"Iya Jae. Kasian Changmin. Padahal lebih baik kau tidak melahirkan Changmin, tapi tetap saja kau bersikeras melahirkannya." Kata haraboji.

Hatiku bagai disambar petir. Jahat sekali haraboji sampai berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah appa, eomma. Aku tetap tak bisa melupakan U-know. Appa, eomma, aku balik kekamar dulu." Kata eomma lalu berjalan keluar.

Dan sebelum aku ketauan, aku berlari secepatnya kekamar Appa.

Aku duduk di balkon dan menatap bulan yang begitu indah. Aku kembali melihat kalung itu. Lalu kukenakan.

Biar saja eomma mengetahuinya perlahan.

Aku berjalan kearah meja belajar appa.

Aku memeriksa segala tempat. Dan aku menemukan sebuah Diary. Kubaca covernya.

'Love and They'

Wow. Judul yang menarik. Lalu kubuka buka isinya. Tak ada yang menarik, sampai aku menemukan bagian terkhir dari diary tersebut. Tanpa rasa segan, aku buka bagian terakhir dari diary tersebut.

Aku meneteskan air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Isinya…

07 Oktober 1985

_Saat ini, saat terakhir ku ada didunia. Orang yang sangat aku cintai sekarang ada disampingku. Jaejoong dan Changmin. Istri dan calon aegyaku. _

_Tau kenapa? Itu Karena Changmin masih ada dalam kandungan Jaejoong. Aku bersyukur, karena aku masih bisa melihat Jaejoong tersenyum._

_Tak pernah kusangka, aku tak bisa melihat Changmin. Tapi, aku berharap Jaejoong mau melahirkan Changmin walaupun aku sudah tak ada didunia. Ingatlah, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Aku selalu akan ada disekelling kalian._

_Impianku kalau anakku Changmin namja, aku ingin mengajarkan dia cara memainkan gitar yang jadi keahlianku. Dan J__i__ka Changmin yeojya, aku sangat ingin dia mencium dan memelukku, dan juga selalu bilang kalau aku ini ayahnya yang tercinta. Aku selalu mencintai kalian._

_Selamat Tinggal Jaejoong dan Changmin…_

Aku menangis membaca diary ini. Apa ini diary appa?

Aku tak tau.

Dan aku merasa sangat cengeng karena menangis membaca diary ini.

Ku dengar suara langkah kaki.

Aku langsung berbaring diranjang dan mengerubungi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Aku memeluk diary itu. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin menghilang. Entah siapa, tapi aku mendengar sayup-sayup…

'Aku mencintaimu Changmin. Selamat tidur...'

.

.

Seperti janjiku kemarin, aku berjalan ke sungai lagi. Tanpa aku sadari, Juno sudah ada disebelahku.

"Gwechana Changmina?" tanya Juno.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita anehku?" Tanyaku.

Juno menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Sepertinya kau tak mau memiliki appa baru? Bukannya kau ingin memiliki appa?" tanya Juno.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin memiliki appa. Tapi aku hanya ingin appa kandungku!"

Juno tertawa lantang. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil." Jawabnya.

Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Boleh kuhibur kau?" tanyanya.

"Caranya?" tanyaku.

Juno mengeluarkan gitarnya. Gitar hitam dengan sedikit corak merah. Dia menyanyi sambil memetik gitarnya. Sangat menyenangkan aku tersenyum kembali.

Suaranya sangat unik menurutku.

"Apa ini keahlianmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukai bermain gitar. Min, ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan bermain." Ajaknya. Aku tersenyum kembali.

Kami berjalan menuju ladang luas dan mulai mencabuti beberapa ubi.

Biarkan saja nanti pemiliknya marah.

Yang penting aku sekarang sangat berusaha untuk mencabut ubi-ubi ini.

Aku baru pertama kali merasa mempunyai teman yang sangat perhatian. Dan liburan kali ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Aku pulang menuju rumah. Aku melihat Kyu yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dan terlihat sedih.

"Gwecanha Kyu?" tanyaku memegang pundaknya.

"Ne gwecanha. Oh iya, ini!" kata Kyu memberikanku sekeranjang bunga mawar merah.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa melihat? Ini semua mawar tau!" kata Kyu sewot duluan dan manyun. Dia lucu jika begitu.

"Owh. Ku kira kau menyuruhku membantu mengangkutnya. Gomawo Kyu." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Ya sudahlah. Aku balik." Katanya lalu pergi.

Aku tersenyum dan berteriak.

"Terima kasih ya Princess Kyuku yang baik…" kata ku. Pipiku langsung terasa panas. Padahal itu omonganku sendiri.

Wah… aku masih suka Kyu.

Namja manis itu membuatku makin jatuh hati padanya.

Karena hari sudah malam, aku langsung berlari.

.

.

Aku melihat Appanya Kyu dengan eomma.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku" Kata eommaku.

"Sama-sama, tak usah sungkan. Oh iya, coba kau bicarakan dengan Changmin. Apa dia mau menjadi anggota keluarga Cho?" katanya lalu tertawa.

Mwo? Jadi maksudnya, eomma akan menikah lagi?

Aku berlari menuju kamar appa dan langsung tidur. Eomma datang dan menyapaku. Tapi aku diam saja.

"Oh, kau sudah tidur rupanya. Selamat malam Changmin." Kata Eomma lalu pergi.

ESOK HARINYA…

"Eomma, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya. Mau bertemu dengan Kyu." Kataku lalu pergi.

Aku janji dengan Kyu akan membantu di Perkebunan bunga mawarnya. Aku datang dan melihat Kyu yang sedang memupuk tanaman bunganya.

"Annyeong Kyu." Sapaku.

"Oh Changmin. Kajja! bantu aku memetik bunga mawar ini. Banyak yang harus dipetik." Kata Kyu ramah dan menyerahkan alat-alat berkebun.

Aku membantunya sampai siang.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Masih saja bodoh dan teledor." Kata Kyu.

Kalian tau? Dari dulu aku sering membantunya memetik bunga-bunga ini dan dari dulu pula tanganku selalu berdarah karena tertusuk duri! Dan dari dulu pula, jariku selalu dihisap Kyu jika berdarah.

Aku sangat menyukai hal ini.

"Berhati-hatilah Min. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir." Kata-kata Kyu membuat ku jadi ingin melayang.

Senangnyaaaaa….. Lalu aku makan siang bersamanya.

Memang menyenagkan, tapi aku teringat kembali terhadap Juno. Aku pamit dengan Kyu. Lalu aku segera menuju sungai.

.

.

"Anyyeong Changmin. Kau datang lagi." Sapa Juno.

"Tentu saja. Sungai ini sangat tenangkan." Kataku.

"Tapi, kalau sudah badai, sungai ini menyeramkan loh." Katanya.

"Hari ini, kita ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Juno setelah melihat buket bunga mawar.

"Itu bunga mawar yang Kyu berikan kepadaku setelah aku membantunya memetik bunga-bunga mawar di perkebunannya." Kataku.

Juno mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kyu?" tanyanya.

Oh iya. Aku belum menceritakan soal Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kyu itu temanku dari kecil dan satu hal nih yang harus kuberi tahukan padamu. Aku mencintainya." Bisikku di dekat telinganya.

Juno diam sesaat namun kemudia ia tertawa senang.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau tembak ia?"

Aku makin cemberut.

Menyatakan perasaan itu susah tau!

"Sudahlah. Tak usah kau jawab. Hei, kenapa kita tidak membagikan bunga-bunga mawar ini kepada setiap orang yang ada di sini?" tanya Juno.

"Ide bagus…" kataku lalu segera kami membagikan bunga-bunga mawar tersebut.

Ditangkai terakhir, aku memberikannya kepada keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak.

Aku memaksakan tersenyum.

Aku kembali ke sungai. Aku murung duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Juno ketika aku memasang wajah suram.

Dengan lemah aku gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memiliki appa! Kenapa appa harus pergi secepat itu?"

Tak terasa air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku. Dan kenapa air mata ini terus menerus turun dengan lancarnya?

Aku tak ingin menangis!

"Kau sedih, eoh?"

Juno tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Jika saja appa masih hidup, mungkin aku tak sesedih ini...

"Teriaklah jika itu mengurangi stress mu..."

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir aku bangkit berdiri.

Dari atas bukit ini aku bisa melihat sungai yang selalu aku kunjungi setiap hari.

"APPA! BOGOSHIPOYOO!"

Aku dapat merasakan sedikit bebanku menghilang.

"Aku harus pulang, Min. Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanyanya.

Yah... Juno sudah mau pulang.

Tapi aku tetap mengangguk.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya..." kataku sebelum ia berlari pergi.

Kurasakan kesepian lagi.

Aku malas pulang lebih awal kerumah. Pasti ujung- ujungnya aku tertidur di rumah.

"Min?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang memanggilku.

Kyuhyun?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng dan menuju kearahku. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum senang ketika ia duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum manis kearahku. "Hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Kau sudah banyak berubah, Min..."

Aku memegang pingangnya dan menarik tubuhnya merapat ketubuhku.

Dapat kulihat pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Biarkan seperti ini..."

.

.

"Changmin, eommamu akan menikah lagi. Apa kau setuju?" tanya haelmoni bersemangat.

Aku terdiam.

"Apa kau setuju Changmin?" tanya haraboji.

"ANDWE!" Bentakku.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu seperti ini?" kata haelmoni marah.

"AKU HANYA INGIN APPAKU SAJA!" Bentakku lalu menuju kamar atas.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar.

Kubaringkan tubuhku diranjang dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Changmin pabbo! Kau tau seberapa sengsaranya Jae karena appamu meninggal?" Kata haelmoni menangis sambil menggedor pintu kamarku.

"Kau memang tak pernah memikirkan perasaan eommamu!" Kata haelmoni lagi.

"ANAK MACAM APA KAU?!" kata haelmoni kasar.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tercekat.

Ini sudah sangat menyakitkan!

Aku memandang marah pintu kamar appa dan membuka jendela kamar.

Tak peduli saat ini sedang badai salju, aku meloncat keluar.

Aku tak tahan!

.

.

"WAE? AKU TAK BERHAK PUNYA KELUARGA YANG MENGERTI PERASAANKU? YANG MAU MENERIMAKU APA ADANYA?" Teriakku keras bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang turun bersama salju lebat.

Aku melangkah kesungai yang aliran airnya deras dengan tumpukan salju disekitarnya. Sungai ini memang menyeramkan jika sudah badai.

Tapi ada yang menghentikanku.

"PABBO!" bentak suara itu.

"Juno?" kataku kaget.

Matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau tau hal yang membuat kau istimewa dimataku? Itu karena kau Changmin yang tegar walau keluargamu seperti itu! Bukan karena Changmin yang putus asa seperti ini!" Suara rendahnya membuatku agak merinding.

Mataku yang memerah karena menahan tangis mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku tau hal itu Juno. Tapi aku bagaikan anak yang tak berguna. Bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk dan hanyut di sungai ini?" tanyaku dengan air mata dan senyuman di wajahku.

Ia menatapku tajam dan berlari kedekatku.

Juno meninju perutku dan meninju rahangku.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi anak yang tak berguna jika kau meninggal sekarang! Bahagiakan eommamu dan tunjukan pada haraboji dan haelmonimu kalau kau berguna! Kau mengerti?!"

Aku memandangnya dalam perih.

Seluruh yanga da padaku rasanya perih.

Juno menarik tanganku dan langsung mendekapku.

Hangat. Pelukannya sangat hangat.

"Saengil Chukkae Changmina. Dewasalah. Saranghae….."

Dan sosok Juno menghilang di balik salju yang turun semakin lebat.

"CHANGMIN!"

Belum selesai aku mencerna kata- kata Juno tadi, teriakan Kyuhyun sudah menggema di telingaku.

"Uwaaa!"

Gawat!

Kyuhyun tergelincir turun dari bukit.

Aku berlari tertatih- tatih kearahnya dan langsung menangkapnya.

"Gwechana?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau bagaimana? Ada yang terluka? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu Changmina! Pabbo! Hiskk... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu sambil memeluk leher Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo... Kyu..."

.

.

Changmin masuk kedalam rumah dengan Kyuhyun digendongannya.

"Ajushi... Kyuhyun tertidur." Kata Changmin seadanya dan menurunkan Kyuhyun.

Sudah terlihat Haelmoni Changmin yang menatap Changmin dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Changminna... Temui eommamu diatas..." Pesan haraboji.

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Terlihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk di ranjang kamar appanya.

"Eomma..." Panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan menatap Changmin dengan intens.

Sudah terlihat air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"PABBO!"

Jaejoong menerjang tubuh Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tak kedinginan, Min? Mandilah dulu... Eomma sudah siapkan air panas..."

Changmin tersenyum simpul lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah meja belajar.

"Eomma... Saranghae..." ucap Changmin sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menangis keras dan mencoba membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Changmin selesai mandi dan kini Changmin langsung menuju eommanya yang ada di ranjang sedang duduk sambil melihat- lihat sebuah buku dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang eomma.

Jaejoong mengelus surai Changmin yang agak basah dengan handuk yang ada di leher Changmin.

"Eomma... Mianheyo..." lirih Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kearah Changmin yang kini menatapnya.

"Pasti. Eomma pasti maafin Min. Tapi Min tak boleh seperti itu lagi, ok?" kata Jaejoong menasehati Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum senang.

Tanpa disadari Changmin, mata Jae menangkap kalung yang dikenakan oleh aegyanya ini.

"Dari mana kau dapat kalung ini?" tanya Jae dengan sedikit ragu.

"Entahlah. Tapi eomma... Bolehkah aku melihat namja yang bernama Yunho ini?" tsnya Changmin.

Jae menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau tau, ne? Kuanggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu... Changminna..."

Jae mengambil selembar foto yang terselip di buku yang tadi ia baca.

Changmin menatap wajah Jae yang ada di dalam foto itu bersama seorang namja yang masih sangat terlihat muda.

Matanya terbelalak namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini dari appa." Changmin memberikan kalung yang ia gunakan.

"Darimana kau tau itu dari appamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyu sangat bahagia.

"Aku mengenal seorang namja yang memiliki tanda tangan seperti yang ada difoto ini." Tunjuk Changmin pada tanda tangan yang ada di pojok foto itu.

"Dan aku juga mengenal, namja yang memiliki wajah sama seperti orang ini." Changmin menunjuk wajah namja tampan yang memeluk eommanya.

Jae menyeritkan dahinya.

"Apa Juno itu singkata dari Jung Yunho, eomma?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunjukan tanda tangan sang namja yang membentuk susunan kata 'Juno'.

Jae mengangguk.

Dan Changmin tertawa girang. Namun sedetik kemudian air matanya tumpah.

"Eomma... hisk... Aku sudah bertemu dengan appa... Tapi aku tak menyadari kalau itu appa! Hahaaa... Juno adalah appaku bukan? Kau dengar aku Juno? Kau appaku bukan? Hisk... Gomawo..."

Changmin yang sudah tenang menceritakan segala hal yang dialaminya selama ini.

Dan Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Gomawo... Changmina... Kau dan Yunho hartaku..." Ucap Jaejoong.

Dan kedua sosok ini menangis pilu bersama.

#Changmin Side

'Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi malamnya aku bermimpi bahagia yang sedih. Aku melihat….

Sebuah pernikahan yang sangat meriah dengan para tamu undangan yang sangat banyak.

Aku melihat sepasang pengantin yang masuk melalui karpet merah. Aku familiar dengan wajah sang namja dengan gaun pengantin.

Namun tiba-tiba, suasana berubah menjadi pemandangan yang mencengkam.

"Jae, sebaiknya kamu tak usah melahirkan anakmu!"

Haelmoni yang menangis tersedu- sedu menatap eomma dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan Jaejoong yang memilihnya..." Jawab haraboji yang kini menenangkan haelmoni.

Aku melihat eomma yang tersenyum lembut dengan aura mata tegarnya.

"Ani appa, eomma. Aku akan tetap melahirkan Changmin. Karena aku sangat mencintai mereka." Kata eomma.

Kini eomma masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan dibalik pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Hei Hero."

Seorang namja yang terbaring dengan lemah menyapa eomma ketika eomma masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Eomma tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Aku merasa senyuman eomma sangat bahagia.

"Apa kau yakin akan melahirkannya?" tanya namja yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Ye. Aku ingin dia lahir. Karena aku yakin ia mirip dengamu." Balas eomma sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Apa ia tengah mengandungku?

Namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin sekali kau bisa mewujudkan harapanmu kepada aegya kita. Ingat ya, saat dia menikah kau harus datang." Pesan eomma yang kini mencium kening namja itu.

"Tolong ambilkan diaryku." Katanya. Namja itu menulis di diary yang sangat mirip dengan diry milik appa.

"Jangan kau membuka diary ini. Biarkan Changmin yang membukanya terlebih dahulu." Pesan terakhir namja itu.

Pukul 05.00 pm, namja itu meninggal.

Dia meninggal dengan tenang.

Sangat tentram dan tanpa penyesalan.

Akupun sadar.

Aku tahu siapa namja itu.

Dan aku ikut menangis disaat itu.

.

.

Teng…tong…teng…tong…

Suara lonceng gereja berkumandang.

Hari ini hari pernikahan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kesusahan berjalan dengan hak tinggi dan Changmin membantunya.

Upacara pemberkatan baru saja selesai dan kini Changmin memakaikan sebuah cincin ketangan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, Kyu kau memakai cincin pernikahan eomma. Kau harus menjaganya! Ingat, jangan sampai hilang!" kata Jaejoong disaat acara itu berakhir.

Malam harinya pelaksanakan resepsi pernikahan. Tempatnya dipilih di daerah taman yang sangat luas.

Out door gitulah…

Changmin menatap kearah langit malam dan disana ia bisa merasakan kehangatan diantara mereka.

'Appa... kaukah itu?'

.

Bersambung ke cerita selanjutnya anatara aegya Changmin-Kyuhyun di 'MY LOVELY GIRL'


End file.
